deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kirito vs Steve/@comment-33201952-20180502090545/@comment-26418719-20180502183551
Not really. When we compare Minecraft to anything, we have to use Minecraft's numbers (since Steve has no feats save for beating an Ender Dragon with no clearly defined level of power) in comparison, and... they absolutely falter in comparison to Kirito's. Let's take Kirito at the end of the Aincrad Arc (see: the Heathcliff fight) vs a Steve who has cheated to get the maximum health boost effect (An effect that is normally completely unobtainable without abuse of command blocks or mods) as well as the maximum Absorption level of 255, Steve will have, approximately 510 hearts which translates to 1020 HP. And then we contrast to Kirito's 18,500 HP at the end of Aincrad Arc. Durability goes square in Kirito's favour. Regeneration too, as Battle Healing passively regenerates 700 HP in 10 seconds whereas a Notch Apple will only regenerate about 16 health in twenty seconds (not to mention he needs to keep eating Notch Apples in order to keep that up, and that takes a second to do). 70 HP Passive Regen/sec is better than Steve's 0.8/sec regen that he needs to renew every 20 seconds by a long shot. Self-buffing is one thing Steve has in his arsenal that beats out Kirito's but it's not enough to save him from the overwhelming stat difference. Not to mention he needs to keep refreshing it every few minutes. Steve's damage output is utterly pitiful in comparison to Kirito's. The best weapon in Minecraft, the Diamond Sword, does 7 or 8 damage per hit depending on the version, and has an average DPS of 11.2 per second. Even if Steve used a Diamond Sword's entire lifetime just smacking Kirito over and over again, it would do nothing to him overall, even if his Diamond Sword was enchanted with Sharpness V. Assuming Steve attacks optimally (exactly every 0.625 seconds, any shorter and he gets penalized with reduced daamge) with a Diamond Sword (Sharpness V), he puts out 16.6 damage per second. Kirito's regen is nearly seven times faster than Steve can put out damage. Contrast Kirito, whose swords, Elucidator and Dark Repulser individually have a damage rating of about 700 each. Even discounting any strength modifiers, this fully cheated Steve would die in no more than approximately 11 to 12 hits of Kirito's swords, and THAT is if he's equipped in full Diamond Armor each with a Protection 4 Enchantment (80% damage reduction, meaning Kirito's doing 140 damage per hit out of cheated Steve's 1020). And his regeneration wouldn't even begin to match Kirito's damage. Steve also has better range than Kirito but that doesn't matter. Kirito can avoid everything Steve can throw at him. Speed at switching weapons doesn't matter since Kirito only really uses two given weapons at any time anyway. He doesn't need to. Reaction Speed is solidly Kirito's favour. Steve can, at best, react to arrows or other projectiles of similar speeds being shot at him. Assuming an average bow is being used as the basis for this, this averages Steve's reaction speed clocks in at around 100 m/s, which is just shy of a third of the speed of sound. Kirito, on the other hand, dodged a sniper round in GGO with no prediction lines to help him and right before it hit him. This sniper round, based on the rifle that fired it being an anti-material rifle, was travelling approximately Mach 2.1 meaning Kirito's reactions are at least six times faster than Steve's. Kirito's much faster than Steve as far as fighting goes. As is his movement speed. So in actuality Kirito just splats Steve. He's faster, stronger, tougher, has better regeneration (which doesn't rely on consuming things every twenty seconds), and has answers for all of Steve's advantages. Steve, even if he cheats, doesn't stand a chance against Kirito.